Gesichtslose Geheimnisse
Übersicht (Part 2.5) Part 1: Von den Gesichtslosen „Um es von vorne herein klarzustellen!“ Die Gestalt ging langsam auf Alex, Jana, Eugen und Amrëi zu. „Ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet!“ Entgeistert ging der Professor ein paar Schritte zurück. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Der Tod des Slenderman war der Auslöser für den Angriff auf das Hauptquartier, ebenso wie für das Bündnis dagegen. Und jetzt sollte er am Leben sein? „Das kann nicht sein! Der Slenderman ist tot! Ich habe ihn obduziert!“ stammelte Jana mit dünner Stimme. „Ihr nanntet ihn Slenderman…ein etwas oberflächlicher Name…“ die Gestalt kam ein weiteres Mal näher. „Er trug zuletzt immer einen Anzug, nicht wahr? Wenn es euch hilft.“ Die große, gesichtslose Kreatur hatte zuvor eine blau-schwarze Robe getragen, doch jetzt bildete sich eine schwarze, schleimähnliche Substanz auf ihrer Kleidung, die ihren Tentakeln ähnelte. Der schwarze Schleim verformte sich, bis er in etwa die Form eines Anzugs hatte, dann wurde er in den Körper der Erscheinung gesaugt und legte einen weißen Smoking mit schwarzer Hose und schwarzer Fliege frei, was der Kleidung des Slenderman ähnelte. „Sie…sind nicht der Slenderman?“ fragte Alex keuchend. „Ihr Menschen denkt ziemlich langsam, oder?“ fragte das gesichtslose Wesen herablassend. „Nein. Aber wir beide haben denselben Ursprung.“ „Und der wäre?“ fragte Amrëi halb interessiert, halb misstrauisch. „Was steckt hinter dem Gesichtslosen? Wieso hast du, oder ‚er‘, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, uns damals geholfen. Woher kommt der große, mächtige Slenderman?“ „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit.“ Die Gestalt sprach in befehlendem Ton. „Gebt mir eure Objekte.“ „Ist das das Objekt des Lebens?“ fragte Eugen und zeigte auf das tote, aufgespießte Baby in der Hand der Kreatur. „Versuch nicht das Thema zu wechseln.“ Der Gesichtslose ließ einen leichten Zorn in seiner Stimme erkennen. „Aber ja.“ „Woher wissen Sie von der Waffe, wenn Sie nicht der Slenderman sind? Überhaupt, woher wissen Sie, dass wir die Objekte suchen und welches wir noch benötigen?“ Alex hob eine Augenbraue. Aus irgendeinem fürchtete er dieses Wesen nicht. „Oh, Teleportation hinterlässt ihre Spuren.“ Antwortete es. „Außerdem habe ich gespürt, dass ihr nicht nur das Objekt des Raums, sondern auch das des Widersachers benutz habt!“ Der Junge vor ihm biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Halter des Pfades hatte ihn gewarnt, die Objekte nicht zu benutzen. Er sagte, dass sonst ‚etwas angelockt werden könnte‘. „Nicht nur das.“ Fuhr das Wesen fort. „Ich konnte aus der Leiche meines Vorgängers noch alle Informationen gewinnen, die ich brauche. Ich weiß also, was er wusste. Und nun gebt mir die Objekte!“ „Hören Sie, Slen…“ der Professor unterbrach „was dagegen wenn ich Sie ‚Neo-Slenderman‘ nenne?“ „Oh, das ist ja sehr kreativ!“ bemerkte Amrëi, „wie nennst du deinen Fuß? Neue Hand?“ Eugen reagierte nicht. „Nenn mich, wie du willst!“ der Neo-Slenderman klang ungeduldig. „Ich will euch nicht töten! Gib mir einfach die Objekte. Ihr könntet mit der Waffe sowieso nicht umgehen.“ „Nein!“ sagte Alex bestimmt. „Wir werden ihn vernichten. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was Something uns angetan hat! Sie haben nicht das Recht, uns unsere Rache zu nehmen!“ „Ich habe kein Recht?“ schrie der Neo-Slenderman zwar wütend aber nicht unbeherrscht. „Ihr glaubt ihr hättet unter ihm gelitten? Schön. Ich erzähle euch die Geschichte von mir und meinesgleichen. Und da ich die Erinnerungen des…“ er machte eine Pause, „Slenderman habe, kann ich es euch auch aus seiner Perspektive schildern. Es wird nur schwierig für mich…“ „Probleme mit der menschlichen Sprache?“ fragte Amrëi lächelnd. „So kann man es sagen. Mit euch zu reden ist in etwa so, als würdet ihr euren Hunden Kommandos erteilen.“ War die Antwort. „Wahnsinnig nett.“ Antwortete der Halter des Beginns. Der Neo-Slenderman ging nicht darauf ein. „Wir werden sehen, ob ihr noch immer auf eure Rache besteht, wenn ich geendet habe. Aber nun, sollt ihr die gesamte Geschichte erfahren.“ Und in den Ruinen des SCP-Hauptquartiers sollten die Geheimnisse des Slenderman gelüftet werden. „Lange bevor es euch gab, war ich der oberste General meines Volkes. Unsere Spezies lebte auf einem Planeten, der sich mittlerweile am Rand des Universums befindet.“ „Augenblick!“ unterbrach Alex. „Soll das heißen ihr seid…Aliens?“ seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Die Kreatur im Smoking drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.“ „Ich fass es nicht…“ flüsterte Alex so leise er konnte. Da hörte man die abenteuerlichsten Theorien über die Entstehung des Slenderman, von ‚Tulpa‘, der Manifestation von Gedanken, bis hin zu unverständlich komplizierter Quantenmechanik. Und jetzt das. Eine tiefe Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er sah, dass sein Vater grinste. Eugen Nadezha war lange genug bei der SCP-Organisation gewesen um zu wissen, dass die größten und mysteriösesten Geheimnisse meist die banalsten Hintergründe hatten. Und etwas Banaleres als Aliens war in diesem Fall kaum vorstellbar. „Habt ihr ein Problem damit?“ fragte der Neo-Slenderman, man konnte kaum hören, ob er gekränkt war. Die anderen schwiegen betreten. Sie hatten noch immer großen Respekt vor diesem Wesen. „Schön…zurück zum Thema!“ sagte die Gestalt und begann damit, ihre eigentliche Geschichte zu erzählen: thumb|400px „Unser Volk war in weiten Teilen des Universums bekannt…und gefürchtet. Unsere Armee war gewaltig und wir griffen regelmäßig andere Zivilisationen an. Wir besaßen viele mannigfaltige Kräfte: Wir beherrschten Telepathie, Telekinese und Teleportation. Außerdem konnten wir getötete Feinde zu willenlosen Sklaven machen. Unsere gefährlichste Kriegsfähigkeit war jedoch, starke elektromagnetische Wellen abzugeben, die die gesamte Elektronik unserer Feinde unbrauchbar machte. Nicht nur das. Wir waren so gut wie unzerstörbar und unsere Tentakel durchdrangen alle Materie und es gab noch mehr. Auf jeden Fall überrannten wir den größten Teil unserer Opfer. Wir überfielen Planeten und brachen deren Gegenwehr rasch. In meisten Fällen rotteten wir die entsprechende Rasse vollständig aus. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne nennen Menschen so etwas ‚Holocaust‘.“ Die Menschen starrten ihn mit wachsendem Entsetzen an. „Warum?“ flüsterte Alex nach viel Überwindung. Bevor der Neo-Slenderman antwortete machte er eine unendlich wirkende Pause. „Die Quelle dieser gewaltigen Macht war unser Gott, den unser Volk fanatisch verehrte.“ „Dheunos apo Kémelom!“ flüsterte Jana, während sich ihre Augen weiteten. „Es ist Ironisch“ antwortete der Gesichtslose, „in einer unserer Sprachen gaben wir ihm einen Namen, der dieselbe Bedeutung hatte.“ Bevor jemand eine Frage zu dieser Aussage stellen konnte, sprach er weiter: „Ja. Dheunos war unser Gott. Aber nicht wie in euren Religionen. Er lebte in unserer Heimatwelt. Seit unsere Rasse am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung war, existiert er auf unseren Planeten. Er beeinflusste unsere Evolution, formte uns nach seinem Willen und gab uns Eigenschaften, die die Natur uns niemals geben könnte. Weil es unmöglich für uns war, ihn anzusehen nahm er uns unser Gesicht und somit auch die Notwendigkeit zu atmen und zu essen. Er gab uns die Fähigkeit unsere Umgebung zu spüren und so sahen wir mit unserem Hirn statt mit unseren Augen. Zuerst war das noch schlimmer für uns, als ihn anzusehen, doch mit der Zeit und mit vielen Generationen hielten wir seiner Präsenz stand. Als er mit uns zufrieden war, beschloss Dheunos, die Evolution zu stoppen. Er gab uns Unsterblichkeit, zumindest was die Zeit angeht, Fortpflanzung war für uns somit zwar nicht unmöglich aber unnötig. Er gab uns die Fähigkeiten die ich euch beschrieben habe worauf wir auch unseren technologischen Fortschritt für zwecklos erklärten und aufgaben. Sein grausigster Eingriff war jedoch, dass er das Töten für jeden von uns so notwendig machte wie für euch das Atmen, oder für eine Pflanze, das Licht zu suchen.“ Alex machte eine beunruhigte Geste, doch der General beschwichtigte ihn: „Keine Sorge, ich habe diese Notwendigkeit bereits befriedigt, als ich hier ankam, ich werde es noch eine Weile aushalten.“ Anschließend fuhr er fort: „Was danach geschah, war ein Wendepunkt in der Geschichte der Gewaltherrschaft! Dheunos hatte uns von Anfang an offenbart, dass er aus Seelen besteht, doch nun lehrte er auch uns, die Seelen der sterbenden zu rauben und noch mehr: Er lehrte uns, Seelen in verschiedene Dinge einzusperren und zu transportieren. Er befahl uns, andere Zivilisation im All anzugreifen, niemanden am Leben zu lassen und ihm alle Seelen zu bringen, die wir erbeuten können. Trunken von der Macht, die Dheunos uns verlieh folgten wir dem Befehl und über Millionen unserer Jahre hinweg löschten wir tausende und abertausende Rassen aus. Brachten wir ihm genug Seelen so gab er uns noch größere Macht und ließ uns außerdem die eroberten Planeten besiedeln. Auf dem Höhepunkt, den unsere Spezies erlebte konnten wir uns problemlos über mehrere Galaxien hinweg teleportieren, wenn wir unsere Kraft bündelten. Am meisten profitierte jedoch unser Gott davon. Jede Seele machte ihn mächtiger, manche gaben ihm sogar neue Fähigkeiten. Zuletzt hatte er über 2500 Kräfte, die er kombinieren konnte um die Realität auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu verändern.“ In den Köpfen der Zuhörer gab es eine kurze, aber eindeutige Assoziation. Der Neo-Slenderman sprach unentwegt weiter: „Dennoch war Dheunos apo Kémelom niemals allmächtig! Er kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, er kann lediglich die Erinnerung daran manipulieren, er kann die Toten nicht zum Leben erwecken, wenn er ihre entsprechenden Seelen nicht besitzt und, was am wichtigsten für uns war, er konnte uns nicht vollständig beherrschen. Es war ihm zwar möglich unsere elementarsten Gefühle zu unterdrücken aber nicht, sie komplett auszulöschen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass jedes denkende, fühlende Wesen zu Mitleid fähig ist. Auch wir waren es. Man sollte meinen, dass wir gar nichts fühlten, wenn wir Millionen von Unschuldigen auslöschten, immerhin waren wir auf das Töten getrimmt worden, doch das war nicht der Fall. Wir fühlten uns schlecht dabei, die Wehrlosen zu vernichten, aber Dheunos kannte keine Gnade. Im Gegenteil, wer von uns Mitgefühl oder Ungehorsam zeigte wurde sofort eliminiert. Sollte sich eine unserer Kolonien als unbrauchbar erweisen, kümmerte sich Dheunos höchstpersönlich darum. Im Laufe der Zeit erkannte ich, dass unsere Rasse nur das Werkzeug eines unendlich grausamen Tyrannen war und dass sie es bis in alle Ewigkeit sein würde. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich nicht mehr los und so musste ich ihn mitteilen. Abgesehen von unserem Gott hatte unser Volk selbst drei Regenten. Mich, den General, und zwei weitere, deren Ränge man als Hohepriester oder Bischof, und als Richter übersetzen könnte. Wir, die Regierung hatten viele Privilegien, beispielsweise konnten wir unsere Gedanken bis zu einem gewissen Grad vor Dheunos verbergen und so gestanden mir die beiden anderen, dass sie ähnlich dachten. Der Hohepriester, der Dheunos am nächsten stand spürte seine Grausamkeit am deutlichsten und während unser Gott abwesend war um eine schwache Kolonie zu vernichten berieten wir uns und der Bischof offenbarte uns etwas, dass nur er wusste: Den Grund warum Dheunos Seelen sammelte.“ Jana räusperte sich. „Hat das irgendetwas mit diesen Wesen zu tun, die auch dabei halfen, die Teile von Dheunos Körper in die Objekte zu bannen?“ Die Antwort des Generals kam schnell: „Du bist ein kluges Mädchen! Ja, das hat es. In den Tiefen des Alls gab es Kreaturen, die Dheunos apo Kémelom gleich kamen…und sie waren seine erklärten Feinde. Diese Feindschaft reichte angeblich bis an den Anfang der Zeit zurück. Jedenfalls war es Dheunos‘ höchstes Ziel, durch das Sammeln von Seelen genug Macht anzuhäufen um sie ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Mit unseren Fähigkeiten hat es nicht einmal einen Tag gedauert um diese Wesen aufzuspüren. Und wissend, dass die Alternative eine Ewigkeit in Sklaverei ist, wagten wir uns in ihr Territorium. Wenn nötig hätten wir sie um Hilfe angefleht, unser Volk zu befreien.“ „Was sind diese Wesen?“ fragte Alex nachdenklich. „Das werdet ihr von mir nicht erfahren, ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr es nicht herausfindet müsst. Unter Umständen können diese Kreaturen genauso verheerend sein wie Dheunos selbst.“ Nach dieser Antwort hatte es wohl keinen Zweck weiter danach zu fragen. „Na schön…halfen sie euch?“ wollte Alex als nächstes wissen, worauf der Neo-Slenderman die Erzählung wieder aufnahm: „Nicht direkt. Zuerst verspotteten sie uns dafür, dass wir unseren Gott verraten hatten. Sie fragten uns, ob uns klar war, dass wir unsere Spezies der Ausrottung preisgegeben hatten. Und das war es, doch wir waren nicht bereit ohne Hilfe zu gehen und so übergaben uns diese unaussprechlichen Kreaturen eine Sternenkarte.“ „Eine…Sternenkarte?“ fragte Eugen zweifelnd, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das helfen sollte. „Ja.“ Der Gesichtslose klang Emotionslos. „Es waren mehrere Planeten darauf markiert, einige davon waren noch nicht lange entstanden. Bevor uns die Feinde unseres Gottes wegschickten verrieten sie uns, dass wir auf diesen Welten einen Weg finden würden, unser Volk zu befreien. Wir nahmen diese Karte an und kehrten auf unseren Planeten zurück ohne das Dheunos uns auf die Schliche kam, doch Teleportation hinterlässt ihre Spuren und außerdem war es für uns nur begrenzt möglich unsere Gedanken vor ihm zu verbergen.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Unser Gott kam schnell dahinter, dass wir uns an seine Feinde gewandt hatten und wir zogen damit seinen schrecklichsten Zorn auf uns. Dheunos schwor, unsere Spezies bis auf den Letzten von uns auszurotten. Unser Volk verfiel in Panik und versuchte verzweifelt zu fliehen. Nur Wenige schafften es überhaupt, den Planeten zu verlassen, für die, denen es gelang begann eine Jagd quer durch das Universum. Der Richter, der Hohepriester und ich prägten uns den Inhalt der Sternenkarte ein. Uns war klar, dass unsere einzige Hoffnung darin lag, einen dieser Planeten zu erreichen. Anschließend trennten wir uns. Der Richter nahm die Karte mit sich und wurde wenig später von Dheunos getötet. Unser Gott verfolgte jeden einzelnen von uns und vernichtete alle Zivilisationen, denen er während der Flucht begegnete. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Opfer sein Vernichtungsfeldzug forderte, doch er wurde mächtiger und grausamer. Er war zweifellos der schlimmste Tyrann den die Galaxis je gesehen hatte. Mir selbst gelang es, mich auf einem Planeten mit primitiven Lebensformen zu verstecken, doch ich merkte, dass meine Macht ohne die Präsenz von Dheunos nachließ. Unser Gott war unsere Quelle. Ich werde euren Planeten übrigens nicht mehr verlassen können, ich habe mich einmal zu oft teleportiert, doch um mich soll es nun nicht mehr gehen.“ „Ach, und um wen dann?“ fragte Amrëi mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Der Neo-Slenderman antwortete lange Zeit nicht. „Der Hohepriester war meines Wissens der Einzige, der es schaffte, einen Planeten zu erreichen, der auf der Sternenkarte verzeichnet war.“ „Die…Erde…“ flüsterte Alex mit offenem Mund. „Ja.“ Sagte der General knapp. „Dheunos hatte die Karte zwar gesehen, doch er wusste nicht, welchen Planeten der Hohepriester gewählt hatte, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Spuren der Teleportation zu folgen, die sich über längere Distanz immer weiter verlieren. Damit hatte der Hohepriester Zeit um auf der Erde nach einer Waffe gegen unseren einstigen Gott zu suchen.“ „Woher wissen Sie das alles?“ warf Professor Nadezha ein. „Hast du nicht zugehört?“ fuhr das Wesen im Smoking ihn an, „ich habe seine Erinnerungen aus seiner Leiche extrahieren können.“ Eine gewaltige Erkenntnis traf Eugen. „Er ist… der Slenderman?“ „Blitzmerker!“ flüsterte die blonde Frau neben ihm und der General sprach weiter: „Wir haben keine Namen in eurem Sinn. Wir sprachen uns, wenn überhaupt, mit dem Rang an. ‚Hohepriester‘ war damit so etwas wie sein wahrer Name, doch auf diesem Planeten wurde er unter anderem als Slenderman bekannt. 6000 Jahre lang lebte er auf dieser Welt und suchte vergeblich nach einem Weg, Dheunos zu vernichten, dabei wurde er ständig von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, für die Vernichtung unserer Spezies verantwortlich zu sein. Außerdem war ihm klar, dass unser Gott ihn irgendwann finden würde. Und so kam es dann auch.“ „Deswegen…!“ platzte es aus Alex heraus. „Ja deswegen.“ Der Neo-Slenderman ließ sich nicht beirren. „Dheunos apo Kémelom griff die Erde an mit dem Ziel die Menschheit auszurotten und den Hohepriester zu vernichten. Doch dann geschah das Undenkbare: Ein Mensch, ein einzelner Mensch, schaffte es, den größten Tyrannen des Universums zu besiegen. Doch zu einem furchtbaren Preis, denn Dheunos‘ Seele fuhr in den Körper dieses Menschen. Der Hohepriester wagte es nicht, seine Kräfte zu benutzen, da er fürchtete, sie würden noch mehr schwinden und so lehrte er die Menschen, was sein Gott ihn einst gelehrt hatte. Dheunos‘ Seele wurde im menschlichen Leib eingesperrt und sein Körper zerbrach. Jede Fähigkeit die er einst besessen hatte wurde zu einem Fragment und der Hohepriester musste der Menschheit ein weiteres Mal helfen: Er lehrte sie, die Unaussprechlichen, die uns bereits die Sternenkarte überreicht hatten, zu beschwören. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es, die Teile, die göttliches Wissen und Macht enthielten in Objekte zu sperren, doch nur 538 davon enthielten Material, die sich ein Mensch entfernt vorstellen kann. Der Rest würde euren Verstand um das unendlich-fache übersteigen. Daher nahmen die Unaussprechlichen diese Objekte an sich und verschwanden. Einige Gegenstände scheinen trotzdem ihren Weg zurück gefunden zu haben. Der Hohepriester jedoch lebte weitere 5000 Jahre auf der Erde, zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nannte man ihn Slenderman. Die Notwendigkeit zu töten war noch immer in ihm verankert, doch zum ersten Mal, tat er etwas dagegen. Er schrieb einige Warnungen auf… wie nennt ihr es… Papier und hängte sie in seiner Umgebung auf. Er nutzte seine ganze Willenskraft um seine Opfer zu verschonen, was ihn so wirken ließ, als würde er sie ständig verfolgen, doch es half nichts. Er tötete die Menschen gegen seinen Willen, doch er liebte euch. Liebte euch dafür, dass ihr Dheunos apo Kémelom besiegt habt. Zeit und Einsamkeit veränderten ihn. Machten ihn introvertiert, arrogant und düster, außerdem quälten ihn noch immer Schuldgefühle, aber dennoch… Er war niemals euer Feind. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte euch vor dem zu bewahren, was unserer Spezies wiederfuhr. Er versuchte, die Existenz der Menschheit zu schützen.“ Part 2: Der Pakt der vier Tentakel Alex spürte einen heftigen Kloß im Hals, als der General zu Ende erzählt hatte. Diese Geschichte hatte ihn berührt und verwirrt. Bis vor kurzen waren der Slenderman und seinesgleichen (wenn es das überhaupt gab) noch mysteriöse, unerklärliche Kreaturen und keine Weltraum-Nazis. „Seid ihr nun bereit, mir eure Objekte zu überlassen?“ fragte der General, worauf alle anwesenden nickten. „Sehr gut, dann werden wir nun damit beginnen, sie zusammen zu fügen!“ „Jetzt?“ rief Eugen überrascht. „Wissen Sie denn wie?“ „Du stellst sehr gerne dumme Fragen, oder?“ entgegnete der Gesichtslose, worauf Alex kicherte. „Natürlich weiß ich es. Sowohl durch die Erinnerungen des Hohepriesters, als auch durch das, was mir der Halter des Lebens verriet, sonst hätte ich auch nicht gesagt, dass ich sie zusammenfügen will.“ Eigentlich war Professor Nadezha nach dieser Antwort neugierig, ob der Neo-Slenderman wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch in eine Irrenanstalt spaziert war und nach dem Halter gefragt hatte, doch er beschloss keine Fragen mehr zu stellen. „Geht einen Schritt zurück.“ Sagte der General im Befehlston, die anderen taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Daraufhin begann der Gesichtslose seine sechs Tentakel durch Gedankenkraft zu schärfen. Mit den schwarzen Auswüchsen aus seinem Rücken ritzte er zwei Linien in den Boden, die ein ‚X‘ bildeten. An den beiden Enden der jeweiligen Striche zog er je einen Kreis, in dem gerade so ein Mensch stehen konnte. Anschließend gravierte er eine Art Text in den Boden. Von dem Punkt an dem sich die beiden Linien trafen zeichnete er konzentrische Kreise, welche aus seltsamen Runen und Schriftzeichen bestanden und immer weiter wurden. Der äußerste Schriftzeichen-Kreis umfasste das ‚X‘ sodass nur noch die Kreise an den Enden der Striche hinausragten.thumb|282px Zuletzt ritzte er ein großes ‚S‘ in die Mitte des seltsamen Gebildes auf dem Boden. Was der Neo-Slenderman dort gezeichnet hatte erinnerte Alex stark an einen Schutzkreis. „Was bedeutet das?“ fragte er, der General ließ sich Zeit, antwortete dann aber: „Was ihr hier seht, soll das Bündnis symbolisieren, das die Objekte und die Halter erschaffen hat. Es wurde von vier Wesenheiten geschlossen, die ihre Kraft bündelten, daher werden auch vier Wesen benötigt um die Objekte wieder zusammenzufügen. Die erste Kreatur, der Hohepriester, versiegelte die Teile von Dheunos‘ Körper in die ursprünglichen Objekte und bestimmte deren Halter. Die zweite Wesenheit erschuf die Räume, in denen Halter und Gegenstand eingesperrt wurden. Sollte jemand die Prüfung eines Halters bestehen, wird er selbst zum Halter und der Ursprüngliche wird erlöst. Der neue Halter kann sich noch eine gewisse Zeit außerhalb des Raums aufhalten wird aber früher oder später hineingesogen. Besitzt er mehrere Objekte, wird er in den Raum des ersten Halters den er aufsuchte gezerrt und nur dieser wird erlöst. Die Restlichen erhalten ihre Objekte zurück, aber ich schweife ab. Die dritte Kreatur verband die Räume der Halter mit dem menschlichen Geist. Manche Menschen, meistens Wahnsinnige, sind mental noch immer mit diesen Räumen verbunden und in ihrer Gegenwart lassen sich die Halter erreichen, wenn man nur nach ihnen fragt. Das vierte und mächtigste dieser Wesen beschwor unzählige seiner Diener, so viele, dass der Himmel von ihnen bedeckt war. Diese…Legion von Kreaturen nahm die 2000 Objekte an sich, die für die Menschen zu mächtig oder unvorstellbar waren. Bevor ihr fragt: Nein, ich werde nicht preisgeben, wer die anderen drei Kreaturen waren. Doch das Ritual, welches sie vollzogen wurde als ‚Pakt der vier Tentakel‘ bekannt. Ein Ritual das mehrere eurer Monate dauerte. Wenn man bedenkt, was er für euch getan hat, ist es eine Schande, dass der Hohepriester für euch ein Symbol des Bösen wurde.“ Darauf kam keine Antwort. „Gebt mir jetzt die Objekte!“ befahl der Gesichtslose als er fertig war. Eugen reichte ihm die Tasche in der sich fünf Gegenstände befanden: Eine schwarze Medaille mit einem Omega-Symbol, eine weiße Augenbinde, ein grüner Plastiksoldat, ein Fingerknochen und ein Skalpell. In diese Objekte und in das tote Baby ritzte oder schnitt er ebenfalls ein ‚S‘. „Wofür steht das?“ fragte Jana auf den Buchstaben deutend. „Für ‚Slenderman‘, wofür sonst? Es ist vollkommen egal, welches Symbol man benutzt, solange es einheitlich ist.“ Antwortete der Neo-Slenderman. Er ließ die verfluchten Dinge auf die Runen und Symbole zu seinen Füßen fallen. Danach drehte er seinen weißen Kopf in Amrëis Richtung. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Objekt.“ Ein Schock durchfuhr Alex. Obwohl Amrëi ihm von Anfang an klar gemacht hatte, dass sie Halter und Objekt in einem war und was es für sie bedeuten würde, wenn die Objekte zusammengesetzt werden würden hatte der Junge es immer verdrängt. In der Zeit in der sie nach den Objekten suchten hatte er sie als Mensch gesehen, nicht als Behältnis für Dheunos‘ Macht. Die Frau machte einige Schritte in Richtung des Gesichtslosen. Sie hatte nichts mehr gesagt, seit es um das Vereinigen der Objekte ging. „Laura… Amrëi…!“ setzte Alex an. „Seid still! Seid einfach still!“ keifte sie als Antwort. Aber der Junge wollte nicht still sein. Er wollte vorschlagen, nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen, oder ihr zumindest für alles was sie getan hatte danken. „Hör zu, ich… wir…“ nuschelte er, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen: „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es ist!“ Alex sah, wie Amrëi die Tränen übers Gesicht rannten als sie dies schrie. Ihr Ausdruck war eine Mischung aus Wut, Angst und einer Spur Dankbarkeit. „Versprecht mir nur…“ ihre Stimme wurde ruhiger, „versprecht mir, ihn zu vernichten.“ „Wir versprechen!“ sagten Jana und Alex gleichzeitig. Beide spürten Tränen in den Augen. Amrëi stand nun am Rand des Runenkreises. „Der Halter des Beginns. Objekt und Halter zugleich.“ Sagte der General mehr zu sich selbst. „Du bist einzigartig unter den Haltern… da du auch das Objekt bist, bist du die Einzige, die ihren Raum verlassen kann.“ Sie antwortete nicht. „Es wäre grausam das Ritual zu vollziehen, während du lebst. Deine Seele wäre für immer gefangen. Doch dein Tod könnte deine Seele befreien.“ „Heißt das ich könnte ‚ihn‘ eines Tages wiedersehen?“ flüsterte Amrëi, nun war Aufregung und Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Ich sagte ‚könnte‘, ich weiß nicht wie sehr deine Seele mit Dheunos‘ Macht verbunden ist. Aber es ist einen Versuch wert, denn für das Ritual wird nur dein Körper benötigt. Ich mache dir also das Angebot eines schnellen Todes.“ Der Neo-Slenderman schien tatsächlich Mitleid zu haben. „Der Tod ist besser als das was mich sonst erwarten würde. Ich danke dir.“ Während sie das sagte, begann sie damit, ihre Kleidung abzulegen. Die anderen starrten sie an. Eugen, Alex und sogar Jana waren unfähig ihren Blick von der Schönheit ihres nackten Körpers zu lösen. „Drückt eure Augäpfel wieder rein!“ rief sie den anderen zu und schenkte ihnen ein letztes zynisches Lächeln, dann wandte sie sich dem Gesichtslosen zu. „Mach es kurz und schmerzlos!“ sie schloss die Augen. Ein schwarzer, spitzer Tentakel holte nach hinten aus und durchbohrte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Herz des Halters. Amrëi starb einen beinahe schmerzlosen Tod. Ihre letzten Gedanken galten der Hoffnung, die sie hegte, dass Alex Nadezha oder Jeff the Killer die Wiedergeburt ihres einst so mächtigen Geliebten sein könnte… und der niederschmetternden Erkenntnis, dass es keiner von beiden war. Die Kreatur im weißen Smoking platzierte ihre Leiche auf dem Runenfeld, anschließend stellte sie sich in einen der vier Kreise. „Kommt, stellt euch in einen der Kreise am Ende der Linien!“ gebot der den Menschen. „Wir haben gerade jemanden verloren der uns nahestand!“ trotzte Alex mit zitternder Stimme. „Lassen Sie uns wenigstens etwas Zeit, Menschen verarbeiten so etwas nicht so leicht!“ Vor drei Tagen hatten sie Jeff verloren… und nun Amrëi. „Wenn ihr ihr Andenken in Ehren halten wollt werden wir das Ritual genau jetzt vollziehen!“ sagte der Neo-Slenderman kalt. „Es war ihr letzter Wille, Dheunos zu vernichten!“ Das dies der Wahrheit entsprach ließ sich nicht bestreiten und so stellten Eugen, Alex und Jana sich in die restlichen Kreise am Rand des Runenzirkels. „Wisst ihr…“ begann der General seine letzte Erklärung, „Wenn jemand mehrere Objekte zusammensetzt wird er niemals in den Raum eines Halters gezerrt werden und ist frei, mit Dheunos‘ Macht zu tun was er will. Einige haben es geschafft, diese Macht in neue Objekte zu verschieben, aber mehrere zusammen zu setzten ist meines Wissens noch niemandem gelungen.“ „Wieso?“ Eugen wagte es erstmals wieder zu fragen. „Muss das Ritual in einer bestimmten Sprache durchgeführt werden?“ „Nein. Aber bisher ist jeder Mensch dabei wahnsinnig geworden.“ Entgegnete der Gesichtslose. „Wieso hat der Halter des Pfades uns überhaupt davon erzählt, wenn es unmöglich ist?“ fragte Alex und versuchte den nackten Leichnam vor sich nicht anzusehen. „Ich denke er war verzweifelt. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken. Aber vielleicht wusste er auch mehr als er zugeben wollte. Vielleicht hatte er mit dieser Situation gerechnet. Aber genug davon!“ Der General zeigte auf den Runenzirkel. „Wenn ich den Arm hebe, schließt ihr eure Augen, wenn ihr euren Verstand behalten wollt!“ Die Menschen nickten. „Gut!“ sagte die Kreatur und wandte sich dem Runenkreis zu. Sie begann Töne von sich zu geben, die für menschliche Ohren entweder durchdringend oder ganz einfach nicht hörbar waren. ‚Das ist also die Sprache der Slendermen…‘ dachte Alex und bekämpfte den Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Langsam begannen der Runenzirkel und die Linien violett zu leuchten. Die Objekte, die auf dem Zirkel lagen glühten in derselben Farbe. Alex fühlte sich zusehends unwohler. Ihm wurde übel und er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, was er schließlich auch tat. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass nicht etwa Erbrochenes, sondern ein glitschiger, grüner Tentakel aus seinem Mund quoll. Jana und sein Vater hatten mit derselben Erscheinung zu kämpfen. Während Alex‘ Tentakel dem eines Kraken ähnelte, war Janas unförmig und schleimig. Der, der aus dem Mund des Professors quoll war abscheulicherweise voller Augen. Einzig der Neo-Slenderman blieb von diesem Phänomen verschont, er streckte seinen eigenen Tentakel ins Zentrum des Zirkels wo er bald die anderen drei berührte. „Beim Pakt der vier Tentakel…!“ rief der General mit lauter, gebieterischer Stimme, „…befehle ich euch: Verlasst euer Gefängnis uns werdet eins!“ Daraufhin begann auch der Treffpunkt der Tentakel zu leuchten. Der Gesichtslose hob langsam den Arm. Die Menschen kniffen die Augen zusammen. Für längere Zeit hörten sie Geräusche, die keiner von ihnen Einordnen konnte. Alex musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, die Augen nicht zu öffnen. Das ihm ein Tentakel aus dem Hals wuchs half nicht gerade. „Es ist vollbracht!“ meldete sich die Stimme des Generals nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Der Junge spürte einen schmerzhaften Reizhusten. Nachdem sich sein Magen heftig verkrampft hatte, würgte er den Tentakel vollständig aus, worauf dieser noch einen kurzen Moment auf dem Boden zitterte. Alex sah sich um. Von den Objekten, auch von Amrëis Körper, war nur noch Asche übrig. Über dem Zentrum des Runenzirkels schwebte eine lila leuchtende Kugel auf Augenhöhe. Sie schien aus Glas oder Kristall zu bestehen und hatte in etwa den Durchmesser eines Tellers. „Ist das… die Waffe?“ fragte Alex noch immer angeekelt. „Diese Kugel besitzt die Kräfte aller Objekte aus denen sie besteht und durch die Vereinigung ist sie um ein vielfaches stärker.“ Sagte der Neo-Slenderman, ging auf sie zu und strich mit der Hand darüber. „Man könnte sie als ‚Übermacht eines Gottes‘ bezeichnen.“ Er nahm die ‚Waffe‘ mit beiden Händen und schob sie in Richtung seiner Brust. Als sie ihn berührte schlug sein Körper Wellen als würde er aus Wasser bestehen und die Kugel versank darin. Der General verkrampfte und verrenkte sich, sah aus, als würde er starke Schmerzen leiden und seine weiße Haut riss auf. Es entstanden violett leuchtende Wunden auf dem gesichtslosen Kopf des Wesens, die wie ein Netz aus Linien wirkten. Bald jedoch schlossen sich diese Wunden wieder. „Was jetzt?“ fragte Jana, nachdem sie diese Prozedur fasziniert beobachtet hatte. „jetzt verliere ich keine Zeit. Durch die Waffe kann ich ihn ganz leicht aufspüren und mit der Kombination aus Raum und Widersacher kann ich ihn auf der ganzen Welt erreichen.“ Der Gesichtslose ballte eine Faust als er weitersprach: „Ich werde Something Worse, wie ihr ihn nennt, gegenübertreten. Sofort.“ „Wo ist er?“ fragte Eugen nachdenklich. Man sah dem General nicht an, ob er sich konzentrierte, doch nach kurzer Zeit antwortete er: „In einer eurer Großstädte… ich glaube ihr nennt sie ‚Los Angeles‘“ „L.A.? Was zum Teufel will er da?“ konnte Alex sich nicht verkneifen. „Hm… die Amerikaner sind noch immer extrem patriotisch. Ich glaube, durch die Zerstörung von L.A. will Something ganz Amerika einen emotionalen Schock versetzen.“ Warf Eugen ein, sein Sohn und Jana nickten. „Ich verstehe nicht viel von der Mentalität eurer Spezies und es ist mir auch egal, warum er dort ist.“ Kommentierte der Neo-Slenderman, „doch ich gehe nun. Ich werde seiner Existenz ein Ende bereiten. Ein für alle Mal.“ „Warten Sie!“ rief Alex. „Wenn Sie uns schon nicht kämpfen lassen, nehmen Sie uns wenigstens mit!“ „Euch mitnehmen?“ fragte die Kreatur, „ja! Erstens kommen wir ohne Hilfe sowieso nicht aus dem Hauptquartier raus und zweitens…“ Alex machte eine Pause. „Er hat uns schreckliche Dinge angetan. Wir wollen sehen, wie er stirbt, wir wollen sehen, wie Dheunos apo Kémelom bekommt was er verdient!“ „Von mir aus. Aber auf eure Verantwortung. Ich werde euch nicht beschützen.“ Sagte der General sachlich. Die Menschen nickten. „Dann los!“ sagte der Gesichtslose und schlang seine Tentakel um seine neuen Verbündeten. Schließlich verschwanden Alex, Jana, Eugen und der Neo-Slenderman aus den Ruinen des SCP-Hauptquartiers. Teleportiert nach Los Angeles, der zweitgrößten Metropole der USA, dem Zentrum des Glamours der Welt und bald dem Schauplatz des letzten Kampfes gegen Something Worse. Übersicht (Part 2.5) ---- Erst einmal ein weiterer Dank an NeKo für das Bild :) Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass sich dieses Kapitel sich hauptsächlich um Hintergrundwissen drehte, aber diese Storylines sollten geklärt sein, bevor es ins große Finale geht ;) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:The Holders